


Heart of Their Family

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick learns a trick as Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Their Family

There were moments when Dick was certain he couldn't do it all. Certain that he had messed up, whether with Tim or Damian or Babs or the Titans. It was a lot of pressure, he knew, to be Batman. Batman was half myth and legend even to his teammates, after all.

The thing that kept him going wasn't Bruce's memory, Bruce's legacy, or Bruce's faith in him. No, when Dick felt his ability to go on slipping, he walked into the kitchen, ate the cookies, drank his milk, and just watched Alfred.

He had to wonder how many times he'd seen Bruce in the kitchen had been for the same reason, to drink up the strength and dignity that was the heart of their family.


End file.
